This invention relates generally to collecting devices and more specifically to an apparatus for removing animal faces and other small objects from a lawn or other surfaces.
Numerous collecting devices have been proposed in the prior art that are adapted to pick up droppings of dogs, cats, and the like. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,641,873, 4,741,566, and 4,042,269 are all illustrative of such prior art.
Prior art, among other means, proposes either a two handed means such as a shovel and a rake, a wheeled vehicle with an electric motor for moving sweeping means or various scraping means of raking the feces or debris into some type of container.
Many of the proposed devices are bulky, heavy and uncomfortable to carry when walking a dog in the park or along a street where laws now in force in many cities enforce the law that makes it mandatory for the dog owner to pick up and dispose of the animal droppings.